


The Wanderer

by Calenhad



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calenhad/pseuds/Calenhad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Alternate Universe]</p><p>Sage has been doing alright by herself until she made one stupid mistake.</p><p>Sage is willing to accept her fate, lying there severely winded and incapable of moving in the parking lot of a super mart.</p><p>That is, until some rough handling redneck hauls her over his shoulder and saves her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wanderer

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Takes place in a different reality. Shall be explained later. Thank you and I hope you enjoy, kudos, comment, share. Or don't. I'm not your mother.

_Everything hurt._

_She was certain she'd broken a bone or two. Or all of them._

'At least a rib.' _She thought to herself._

 _Even_ thinking _hurt._

_She'd felt this feeling before; the feeling of her breath being robbed from her by some greedy little oxygen thief. Whilst she lay there listening to the shuffling of the dead around her, a memory floated back to from the depths of her mind._  
  


_She was back in her childhood, a perfect spring day. She was only eight in this memory and had just fallen from the oak tree in her backyard, her sisters round face appearing from above hers, tears in her eyes. She remembers her sister screaming out for help; such a drama queen. Her sister was so genuinely convinced she'd killed her when she decided to tickle her so hard she fell out of the tree._  
  
She remembers a little pain, but mostly the gasping for breath. She couldn't utter a word, only a mere squeak. 

 _Her parents had come rushing out, her mom crying hysterically and her_ other _mother laughing it off. Mom told me I was just a little winded and would probably feel a little sore for a few days. Mom scolded mom for laughing at the situation, insisting that we should take a trip to the hospital._  
  
While she knew she wasn't going to die from falling out of a stupid little tree, it still felt as though she was going to die. We didn't end up going to the emergency room, but I did have to go to the doctor the next day, only to get the all clear.   
  
She'd probably kill someone for a doctor right now.

_If she could, she'd gasp at the realization that she had killed people for far less._

_Is she a murderer if the word is dead? Completely gone to shit? Where every meal might just be your last?_  
  
She tried to remember what she'd last eaten, certain that she'd die here on the grubby supermarket floor.   
  
She knew it was stupid of her to go in such a large shop, but she did so believing that there would surely be some food inside the store on an abandoned rural highway. 

_Turned out it wasn't so abandoned._

_She was being over dramatic._  
  
It could be worse. 'I could have been bitten.' _She thought._  
  
Though that was still a possibility if she didn't regain her stupid breath and hightail it the hell out of there.   
  


__  
  
Her mind suddenly quietened when she heard the emergency exit door of the store slam open, followed by the guttural growling of the dead, and the door forcibly closed once again.   
  
  
She knew she was fucked when the panting owner of some very heavy boots came her way.  
  
  
  
And she couldn't even scream.

 

 

 


End file.
